Unforgettable Adventure
by Meira Kurosaki
Summary: My second Saiyuki fic! ^-^ This fic is used to relate an experience... just using the chars... kind of AU. Doesn't make so much sense.. anyway please R&R!! Arigato!! ^^ **FinIsheD!!**
1. From the school to Mcdo

Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki & Saiyuki Gaiden. It belongs to Kazuya Minekura / ENIX / G-Fantasy. ……But I want to own Hakkai, Sanzo and Goku… but I can't…I…don't…have…the…money… ^^'

Author's note: Hi!!! I'm back… sumimasen… if it took me a while to make this, since we have so much to do… Well, talking about the fic… (Hakkai: *puts his hand on the author's (me) head* "Sumimasen, she got carried away again about other things… maa, she's like that. It's ok." *smiles*     Me: *blushes and smiles*) This is my second Saiyuki fic. Yatta! ^^ This fic is about what I experienced last Saturday, October 12, 2002. We were going to have a practice for our report, and my parents left me at school and they let me go until 2:00 pm. That day was really unforgettable; since that's the first time I went out without my parents. ^^ I'll tell what happened through this fic, just made myself and my friends to Saiyuki characters since the members of our group [for the report] are members of our 'circle of friends – the "Saiyuki cast"; except our leader & vice-leader. (And ~ I'll also add a few things that are not related to the experience… and also, I may not refer to the "Saiyuki facts". ^^) Maa, just take a look…

Please read and review! Arigatou gozaimasu!!! ^^

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Unforgettable Adventure

A Saiyuki fic (relating it for now to an experience…^^)

By: Suteki Hakkai, Kawaii Syaoran

Chapter 1

From the school shed to McDonald's……

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

It was a sunny Saturday morning, and Hakkai arrived at the school shed early. The leader of his group said that they will be meeting here at exactly 8:00 am. Hakkai arrived on time, but when he arrived, his groupmates were not yet there, even the leader. Hakkai sweatdropped, then he sat down on a bench. A few minutes passed by, and no one has arrived yet. Hakkai brought out his cellphone and called up Sanzo at his house.

*ring, ring*

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Good morning. May I talk to Sanzo? This is Hakkai."

"Ah Hakkai. Nanda?" It was Sanzo who answered the phone.

"I'm now here at the school shed. No one is here yet…… what time are you going to arrive?" Hakkai said politely.

"Aa… I'll be coming in a while. Just wait – I'm eating." Sanzo flatly said.

"Ah… soudesuka… hai. See you!" Hakkai pushed a button and ended the call, then he kept his cellphone.

~~The group is going to practice for a report on Monday. The school is closed, except for the shed. So probably, they will practice at someone's house…… (A/n: Anou… Gojyo will not be with them here… no– I don't hate Gojyo… It's just that our role-play Gojyo, Raiza – who belongs to another group, is already finished with their group report. Sorry……forgive me…)~~

More minutes passed by, and Hakkai was getting bored. He brought out his cellphone again, and he texted Gojyo if he would come, even if he's not a groupmate. Gojyo's house is just near the school, so maybe, he would come, it's a free day anyway. But there's no reply. _"Yare yare… he's probably busy, or maybe he has no load [prepaid]." Hakkai thought._

Just as Hakkai kept his cellphone, he saw his groupmate, Goku, coming towards the school shed. 

"Goku!" Hakkai shouted (but not that loud!).

Goku saw Hakkai as well and he ran to where the green-eyed man was sitting. "HAKKAI!!!"

"Ohayo gozaimasu." Hakkai smiled.

"Ohayo~!!" Goku said in a super-genki mood. "Na, na, lets eat at a nearby food chain! I haven't eaten breakfast yet… Ah~ harahetta~" Goku's stomach growled, which made Hakkai sweatdrop. "Let's go to Mcdo… that's the nearest, right?" Goku smiled as he held his stomach. (A/n: Our school is near to a McDonald's branch, and it's just a walking distance. It's also a common place for the students in our school. So our Goku, Aiko, decided to eat there.)

"Hai, demo, we need to wait for Sanzo. I called him a while ago and he said he'll be coming in a while…" Hakkai said, still sweatdropping.

"It's ok!!! Come on, I'm hungry!!!" Goku smiled as he held Hakkai's arm. "Maybe he'll go to Mcdo later when he doesn't see us in the shed. Let's go!!!"

"Yare yare desune…" Hakkai smiled, still sweatdropping.

As soon as they went out of the school shed, they saw Sanzo coming towards their way.

"OHAYO, Sanzo!!" Goku managed to speak loud even though he's hungry…

"Ah… ohayo gozaimasu, Sanzo." Hakkai smiled.

"Oi, where are you going? I thought we're going to meet at the school shed?" Sanzo replied.

"Hai, demo Goku wants to eat…" Hakkai sweatdropped once again.

"Daijobu yo, Sanzo…!! Mcdo is not far from our school anyway. Probably when they find no one there they'll go here." Goku said with pure genkiness.

"……Ikuzo." Sanzo sighed as he turned around to the direction Hakkai and Goku was heading.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

At Mcdo, the 3 bishonen sat on the seats upstairs, since they don't want to sit downstairs – and a better view can be seen upstairs if there are some their groupmates coming.

Goku went down to order some food, while Hakkai and Sanzo were left upstairs. Hakkai brought out his notebook and scribbled some kanji, to keep himself busy. Sanzo just looked at what Hakkai was writing, then he looked out the window.

"Oi Hakkai, do you have your cellphone with you?" Sanzo suddenly said.

"Hai, anou, I called you a while ago through my cellphone, right?" Hakkai replied.

"Oh, yeah…" Sanzo sweatdropped 'coz he forgot. "Jaa, can I borrow it for a while?"

"Hai." Hakkai smiled as he handed Sanzo his cellphone then he continued scribbling some kanji.

Just to remove boredom, Sanzo played a few games and took a look at the messages. When Goku came up, Sanzo returned the phone to Hakkai.

"What took you so long?" Sanzo flatly said.

"The 'line' is long and I have to wait for my orders…" Goku replied. "Ah~ harahetta~"

"That's ok, Goku. It will be served in a while, don't worry. Just be patient." Hakkai smiled.

"Harahetta~" Goku leaned his head on the table as his stomach growled, which made Hakkai and Sanzo sweatdrop.

"Good thing the kappa is not here. The saru will be my only problem…" Sanzo remarked in a low tone, still sweatdropping. Hakkai chuckled at Sanzo's statement.

"Sanzo, harahetta…" Goku said, still leaning on the table.

"Urusai, bakasaru…" Sanzo wished he can bring out his fan and hit Goku hard on the head, but it will be too embarrassing in public.

A few minutes later Goku's food was served. Goku didn't order that much food, but it seems to be too much for the others.

"Waiii!!!! Itadakimasu!!!" Goku started to eat.

While Goku was still eating, the vice-leader of the group, Dita, arrived. [The group leader, Houran, had fever so she cannot come, but Dita had excellent leadership so it's ok.]

"Hi! Ohayo!" Dita greeted.

"Oh… you're here! Ohayo gozaimasu Dita-san!" Hakkai greeted back.

"Ohayo, Dita!!" Goku also greeted Dita.

"I'll just eat breakfast here, and we'll wait for our groupmates. Maybe we'll be here until 9:00 or 9:30." Dita said.

"Ok." Sanzo gazed out the window, and he noticed that Homura, a groupmate, was coming.

Homura went straight upstairs, and he approached his groupmates' table.

"Hi." Homura greeted. "What time will we practice?"

"After Dita and the saru – I mean Goku – eats breakfast." Sanzo said. "Dita."

"Hai?"

"Is Dokugakuji going to come?"

"Um… I don't know… I texted him on the way here but he didn't reply. I tried to make a 'missed call', but his cellphone is off." Dita explained.

"Ah… souka…" Sanzo sighed. "So it will be just us then…"

"Hai. And we'll leave as soon as we finish breakfast." Dita replied. Then suddenly a thought struck her mind, and she sweatdropped. "Wait… Jiroushin hasn't arrived yet."

"Soudesune…" Hakkai also sweatdropped.

Later, Goku finished his meal. Hakkai brought out his cellphone and texted Jiroushin – who replied [through text] that he will be a little late.

Jiroushin arrived a little later, and that was the time that Dita got her orders. While Dita was eating, Jiroushin bought some hash browns to eat.

"Eh? What's that?" Goku looked at Jiroushin curiously. "Na, is that hash browns?"

"Oh, this? Yes," Jiroushin replied.

"Ah~ harahetta… I want one…" Goku was still looking at Jiroushin, who sweatdropped. "Sanzo, can you buy me one?" Goku then looked at Sanzo. Sanzo was looking out the window, as if he didn't hear anything.

Hakkai brought out some money. "Anou, Jiroushin, can you buy us 2 hash browns please? Here's the money… onegaishimasu." Hakkai told Jiroushin as he stared at Goku.

"H-hai…" Jiroushin took the money and went downstairs.

"Ch', lucky saru." Sanzo whispered.

"Eh? AH~ Arigato Hakkai~!" Goku said with a wide smile on his face. "I can't wait to taste it!!!"

Dita heard the conversation, even if she's sitting on another table. "Doushite? You don't know hash browns?" She said.

Hakkai laughed uneasily, and replied, "Uh… no… he just haven't tasted it yet."

"Oh~" Dita continued eating.

Later, everyone was finished and the group went back to the school shed.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Hai, I know, it doesn't make so much sense… but the fic will be finished in the next chapter anyway. Jaa ne! ^-^ Please read and review! Arigato gozaimasu!!! ^-^


	2. From the school, to mcdo, and to Homura'...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki or Saiyuki Gaiden. They are property of Kazuya Minekura / ENIX / G-Fantasy.

Author's note: The second chapter of my second Saiyuki fic which doesn't make so much sense… ^-^' Anyway, let's get on with the fic, shall we? *looks at Hakkai* [Hakkai: *smiles* Hai, we'll just sit here. Please continue, even if it's weird… ^^;;;     Me: Hai~ ^^;;;]

An absolute weirdness fic – you may say. Yeah, I know. I don't know why I came up with this fic anyway. This is the last chapter… Please read & review! ^-^

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Unforgettable Adventure

A Saiyuki fic (relating it for now to an experience…^^)

By: Suteki Hakkai, Kawaii Syaoran

Chapter 2

From the school shed & to Homura's house……

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

At the school shed…

"It's impossible to practice here," Dita remarked. "There's little space here, and we have no stuff to use for recording."

"Ne, let's practice at someone's house!" Goku suggested. "Hakkai's house and my house are far, so that leaves you guys."

"What about Sanzo's house? It's near right?" Homura said.

"Yes, but not now. Don't ask why. Maybe Homura's house will do," Sanzo flatly said. "It's also near."

"Yeah!!! Lets go!!" Goku walked towards the gate.

"Hai hai…" Hakkai smiled as he also walked towards the gate, and the others followed.

"Ok, lets get a jeep, since Hakuryuu is not with us today." Dita said.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

The group then rode on a jeep to Homura's house. When they arrived at a certain street, they went down from the jeep and took a tricycle.

Of course, they all wouldn't fit in one tricycle, so they took two. On the first tricycle rode Homura, Dita, and Goku. On the second tricycle rode Hakkai, Sanzo, and Jiroushin. They made a convoy to Homura's house.

They arrived at Homura's house in a short while. Everyone went inside, and they discussed first about the stuff they would do for the report. Hakkai brought out the CD for the background, and he also brought out some pens for making the group's news logo.

After discussing, the group started to work. Sanzo and Hakkai worked on the logo, Jiroushin and Dita are choosing the background music, and Goku and Homura prepared the recording materials.

About one and a half hours passed by, and the group was halfway through the 'procedures' for the in-depth news report. Now they will have to practice the script. Sanzo, Hakkai, Homura, and Jiroushin had non-speaking roles, they just have to take care of the props – which are now completed. Hakkai and Sanzo played a game on the computer while Homura went out of the house to buy some snacks for the group.

"Tadaima!!" Homura said when he was back, carrying cups of ice cream.

"WAIIIII!!!! Lets eat!!!" Goku said as he helped Homura give the ice cream to everyone.

The group stopped their work and ate for a while. Sanzo and Hakkai were still playing the games on Homura's computer (A/n: we really enjoyed the games!!^^) while taking spoonfuls of ice cream; but the group didn't mind. They contributed something anyway…

When the practice/recording was finished, they went out of the house again, and they will now go to Mcdo to eat lunch. They rode a tricycle again, and then they took a jeep when they arrived at a certain street.

They arrived once again at the school, and they walked to Mcdo. Unfortunately, there were many people there, and they couldn't find any seats. So they made take-out orders and they ate at the school shed (A/n: That was really embarrassing for us… I tell you. ^^;;).

After eating, the group bade goodbye to each other and they went on their own way home.

Hakkai sighed with relief that the activity was over, but he knows it was a fun and unforgettable day. (A/n: Yeah, I can't forget that day…^^)

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Author's note: Waiiii it's finally finished!!! Really weird… I know… Gomen… ^^;;;

I'll be making a new fic… I think it's a Gaiden fic… and if my imagination won't fail me, I'll extend it to Gensomaden. ^^ By the way, in that fic, I won't refer so much on the Gaiden series/manga/whatever facts; like the "Sugee~you look like the sun!" part. I'll be posting it soon. Please read and review!! DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!! ^_^


End file.
